Risky Business
by jobelle516
Summary: Kurt & Sebastian enjoy their own form of Risky Business. Kurt's suggestions takes them somewhere interesting. Fluff, danger and high altitudes and humour. 1st Intro OC's: Kurt's Niece and Sebs Blainey Bear. Blaine delights and Monet moments. Fireworks and Cirque du Soleil. Last chapter Risky Skiing. Read it all, and review. MxM/maybe slash. {read and enjoy}
1. Risky Business

**Music Inspiration:** Newton's Cradle by Ludovico Einaudi, from the album In A Time Lapse.

**Cologne:** Fever by Lynx. Or whatever gets you going.

**Rating:** M. Swearing, sex/rape scenes and risk taking subjects.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, but I own my imagination. I have Series 1 to 3, a lot of music, the Concert Movie and my family find it really funny to buy me their notebooks, key chains and other general paraphernalia. So if we could get them to continue past season 6, just buying their merchandise, then I'd buy a f… lot. I've borrowed a couple of character mentions from Dalton by CP Coulter._ (And I don't own the cartoon character Mr Magoo, but if I did he would have had at least one smile. I don't own the movie Risky Business or it's actors, but I have my own copy.) _ Enough, on with the story. No Wait: Introducing two new OC's: Blainey Bear and Kurt's Neice.

* * *

**~ Risky Business ~**

When did it turn from love making to sex, Sebastian wasn't quite sure. It didn't matter anyway, it was fan-bloody-tastic, that's what it was.

It was the most amazing sex the pair had ever had. They'd seen the movie Risky Business, with that wanker actor ….. It was the most exhilarating imagination.

Making out and having sex on a moving train, God what an idea! And the most amazing, turn on for Seb, was that Kurt had suggested it. That's the thing that got him twitching and throbbing. That Kurt would have the best, spontaneous suggestions about where they were to 'do it'. Oh baby! Seb would instantly feel immense blood flow to his lower region whenever Kurt gave him that look. That all knowing 'I'm horny and have a great location for us' look.

So after the movie, Kurt gave Sebastian the first 'I'm horny and I _demand_ your full attention'. And they did their first 'stunt', they fucked on a moving train. It was so much more than the movie could predict for them. It was the absolute thrill of being caught out, joined with Kurt's ability to wear quality clothing, kilts to other viewers.

The initial pain was called 'just uncomfortable at first' by Kurt. He loved _that_ as well the thrill of being caught out. Sebastian wanted to please Kurt more, but Kurt's insistence and demands taking the command position melted Sebastian, and that thrilled him even more.

"Seb?"

"Ooh yeah Kurt?"

"Grab your keys, and let's go for a drive."

"What at 3am?"

"Got any other idea for something not so boring to do at 3am?"

Seb could tell, just by the inflections and demand, Kurt had another great place to suggest. _'Knock, knock' said the front of his jeans._ His need for the loo was first addressed, hot wash and cologne applied.

Now as their dark-near-midnight-purple Ferrari, purred to life, Sebastian leaned over to Kurt and gave him a peck "Where to Mr Magoo?"

Kurt let a few seconds pass, put a finger on his right ear lobe, closing his eyes for thought. Letting his finger very slowly, very gently move down to his neck to glide back and forth along his right collar bone to the far edge of his left one. The pressure for himself was as erotic as when Seb would enjoyably tease the pulse along the length of his penis and circle his _tip_. Memories of Seb doing this and admiring the fact that Seb's black nail polish complimented his well manicured nails flashed to mind. Which, to Kurt, complimented the adoration for his appendage. Whenever his finger got to inline with his chin, he'd stop and move just an inch or so down his chest, and circle and press and come back upward, and continue along the path. He'd breathe in and out, getting lost in the heat inside the car, the music and near suffocating scent of Seb's cologne.

Sebastian watched him do this twice, then shuddered with anticip… "Kurt, where to babe?"

"Well, the most edge 'falling off this earth' place I have in mind. Hmmm, Tyers Lover's Lookout. We'll be facing south over the valley, and be moments from the edge toward the deep abyss."

"Didn't we do that spot last year?"

"SEBASTIAN! Just do as I'm instructing you."

"Shit, what are you yelling for?" And Sebastian notices his erection grows more, Kurt just does that to him.

"Because I am as ready as I can ever be and this night isn't going to last with you bitching about where we've done it before." Kurt adjusts himself, intent for Sebastian to notice.

And so to Tyers Lover's Lookout Sebastian Smythe drives, with Kurt 'fucking unbelievably gorgeous' Hummel in the passenger seat.

The travel should have been no more than 20 minutes. But they'd hit thick white fog. Only able to see a little in front of the vehicle, Sebastian's eyes pained. And not just from when Kurt would grab Sebastian's leg while he tried to drive, a certain pinky twitching the outside of his jeans. Thick material be buggered, he felt it all, shuddered and had to throw Kurt's hand off when he saw the edge of the road too close for comfort. Remembering that where they were travelling to had lots of cliffs to plunge down.

Kurt's laughter at these occasions gave Sebastian shivers. He really did like to play with risky business.

Soon enough Kurt demanded they pull over where they were. And an hour or two of heated kissing, fondling, teasing, massaging and Sebastian trying to get Kurt to let either one of them explode pass.

Sebastian had always been in control, when _he_ was the bully, when _he_ was vying for Blaine's affection. But when _they_ had begun, it was Kurt who took control.

This was taking too long. Sebastian could feel his old monster rising from its hiding spot, and he just couldn't pin point when Kurt had taken the reigns in their sexual endeavours. So much was making him wild.

He threw caution to the wind and forced himself upon Kurt. Sebastian demanded Kurt to come, Kurt refused. Probably from fear, but his breathing and erection lied about that. Sebastian gave in to his primal drive and came, finally. Soon enough Kurt followed. Both vibrating with orgasm electricity.

And timely enough, Newton's Cradle had hit the spot just as they did.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the 'love blanket' and covered them. They tightly embraced and fell into lover's slumber, with occasional reverberations adding to their delight.

~ 0 ~

The water droplets fell off the car as the sun heated what the fog had left behind.

The occupants slept with no concern of the hustle and bustle of the outside world.

It was a Saturday, and the parking regulations were enforced and more costly than any other day of the week.

Kurt blinked first. Seb's arms were tight around him, again. He shoved Seb to be released.

"Oh Blainey Bear let me cuddle you more." Always calling for his Blainey Bear, Sebastian squeezed tighter.

"Seb wake up."

Sebastian opened his eyes. The world was so yellow.

"What the hell is with all the yellow post it notes?" Kurt's growl was the sort that Sebastian _knew_ was not desirable.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'll have a look." Sebastian opened his door and removed some yellow stickers from the windscreen.

"Ummmm!"

~ 0 ~

From across the road, Ken Tenaka, in his pristine Parking Inspectors uniform smiled. He lifted his non-fat latte to his lips. He slurrped, crunched on a ginger biscuit, smiled some more when he saw the overly purple Ferrari door open. A head popped up and then a gorgeous guy pulled a few yellow bits of paper from the windscreen before dashing back inside.

"Probably too fucking cold for his little prick."

He raised his personal mobile phone, took a photo of the flashy car with yellow parking tickets covering as much window space possible.

"Good to know the glue on those tickets will hold in place for a while."

"You also wanted a piping hot medium drip?" questioned the waitress.

"Yes sweet cheeks, Miss Unique, I did." Ken Tenaka toothy smiled at the girl, with biscuit spraying from where some teeth were missing. "I'll have a blueberry _muffin_ as well? Here's a fifty dollar note for the beverages and um, the _muffin_. Keep the change, that's for all your troubles."

Then he twiddled too much as he adjusted his bulge, knowing full well how it would make _his_ waitress feel. And with the implication of _muffin_, he smiled at his filthy mind.

However, she walked straight to management. She'd had enough of these gross men with their filthy advances. She knew she should've reported the first asshole who did that to her, but taking a step now was just as important as then.

~ 0 ~

Back inside the vehicle ….

"I suppose I won't be getting that Reed van Kamp painting now?" Sebastian worried out aloud.

"Which one did you want again, Seb?"

"Yeah that one he did of Shane. I was going to get it for Blaine." Seb sighed.

"No, it's fine. No punn intended. We can afford it. A Reed van Kamp opportunity should never be missed." Kurt looked at Seb and admired how he had tamed the tiger.

"And Seb."

"Yes Kurt."

"We have to find your little Blainey Bear, you keep calling me him in your sleep."

"Oh, right. I think your neice pinched him when she was over last."

"Ahuh, a three year old pinched your Blainey Bear?"

"Well, he looks just like her Daddy so why not?"

**~ Fini ~**


	2. Eureka Sky Deck

**Music Inspiration:** Whataya Want From Me or Track 17, by Adam Lambert from the Glam Nation Live cd.

**Rating:** M 16plus. Swearing and mature themes.

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee, but I own my imagination. I don't have any shares or ownership of the Eureka Sky Deck. But if you want a thrill to the pit of your stomach, I'll hold your hand as we go out together.

* * *

**~ The Eureka Sky Deck ~**

Kurt had won lots of money at the Casino. He decided to purchase Sebastian a piece of Melbourne real estate.

Up on high, really high up.

Kurt had been watching Sebastian intently for the last half hour. He'd had a few drinks and was swirling this one with ice in a rushed fashion.

"Hey Seb, can you put your magazine down and come here?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kurt's sitting on a bar stool, which gives him equal height when Sebastian stands in front of him.

Pulling him closer and between his legs, Kurt's favourite hold of Seb. He wraps his legs around and places his hands softly behind each ear, so as Sebastian has to look into his eyes.

"I've decided to buy you, your own, place."

"Are we breaking up? But if we were why would you be buying me anything? That would have to go into settlement and …."

"No, no, nothing like that. Sh, sh, sh. Just listen can you?" Kurt could see where Sebastian's thinking was going and he had to interrupt. "Stop panicking."

Kurt places his hands around Sebastian's neck, his thumbs adding gentle pressure to either side, just under his chin. His fingers reach behind to the nape of his neck, and caressed him favourably into wanting.

"Do you remember that fun joining the 'Mile High Club' the other week?" Sebastian is paralized with expectation. "Answer me. Seb. Tell me. This isn't. A trick question."

It's all Sebastian can do to speak. "I'm kind of having difficulty, thinking …" He tries to clear his throat, as Kurt adds more pressure and pushes his finger tips into Sebastians collar bones. "How could I forget that? That was so, exhilarating." As Sebastian's eyes roll back, Kurt kisses him passion…nat….ly and releases his neck hold.

"Well, tonight, we're going to go stay at the Eureka building. I've looked into getting a floor there. And as part of the deal, I've organized for us to check out the feng shui."

Sebastian pulls Kurt into a tighter embrace, his needs and desires being met.

Kurt's mouth is alongside Sebastian ear and he whispers "And Seb."

Sebastian returns a nuzzle into his neck "Ahuh?"

Nibbling the bottom of Sebastians ear "Someone is knocking!"

"Oh!" is all Sebastian can manage, and a flow of heat rushes, downward.

* * *

It was a warm crisp clear night. From the balcony you could clearly see Geelong in the southern distance. The Tasmanian ferry was halfway through the port. And if it were truly possible, with the sky so black, you could reach up and pluck a star.

Bags unpacked and three liqueurs down, Kurt reaches into his 'Magic Fun Sack' and pulls out a blind fold.

"_Um, Seb?"_

"Ooh yeah Kurt?" It amazed Kurt how Sebastian answered like that, each time with those same words. Whenever he'd hear that inflection and demand in Kurt's voice. They both knew what that tone meant. Kurt had another great place to suggest for a little 'Risky Business'.

With so much money to splurge Kurt had booked not only the floor of purchase in question, but they also had the whole of the Eureka Sky Deck floor. And there were, as requested, no staff allowed on any of the floors. But Sebastian doesn't know any of the tinier details.

Sebastian is wearing bottle green satin pyjama pants, black slippers and a black satin robe. Kurt is dressed in black satin pyjama pants, bottle green slippers and matching satin robe.

"Seb, come here."

Kurt puts the bindfold on him. Never a question asked or explanation needed.

He grabs Sebastians hands in one grip and guides him, down the corridor to the elevator. Not hesitant and trusting completely, Sebastian follows where he is taken.

The elevator doors open, Kurt pulls him in. "Next floor is the Eureka Sky Deck and Platform." Says the speaker, "You are 88 floors above sea level. The wind speed outside is currently 40km but it has been known to blow 100kms. Please observe all safety precautions and if you feel unwell, we recommend you stay inside. You will note the gentle sloping floor and on occasions you may feel the whole building move gently. Please don't be alarmed, this is part of the structural integrity being met with regards to architectual designs."

Sebastian grabs at his stomach, uneasy queeziness hitting hard. Surely Kurt knows how freaked out he'll be? He'd told Kurt before that he never liked being out on these things. Sebastian had ended up a wimpering limp when Kurt pushed him into the cart for the roller coaster. And he would have thrown up, except Kurt wouldn't let him eat or drink that day. It was the expectation of making out that had him persevere through that ride.

And now this!

He leads Seb to the Platform. Sits him down and puts the softer slippers over theirs.

As the main doors open, fresher air blows toward them.

Gently Kurt leads Sebastian into the Cube.

Kurt guesses what Sebastian is probably feeling. He could feel Sebastian had started to hesitate as they got closer to the door. He'd put a hand on his lower back, a comfort spot that made Sebastian lean back into the feel and calm him a little.

To an outsider it would appear strange that they weren't speaking. They didn't always need to. Body language is louder, much louder.

The main door closed. "Ok, just hold the rails while I organize some comfort to sit on." And Sebastian holds the cold support.

"Right, now move down with me and take a seat."

Kurt presses for the Cube to extend out and while the machinery whirls into action he wraps Sebastian in a tight hug. "I'm not sure if I want to be sick or …."

"You're fine, you know this is going to be as exhilarating as the Mile Hi…."

"Kurt, I'm all trusting, but this time I'm just fuckiing freaking out. And I can…. feel….. I'm…. going … to… fai….."

"Faint, Sebastian. You just did Sebastian, you just did."

Kurt removes the blind fold and until Sebastian regains consciousness, he admires the sights around and under them. They're so high up near Heaven. And all below looks so teeny tiny. Little cars and trains like little ants.

And it is just like the brochure said: the observation deck that can thrill you with 'The Edge' - a glass cube that projects 3 metres out from the building - with you in it - suspended almost 300 metres above the ground!

**~ chapter fini ~**

* * *

**Mwah**. Well what did you think of this one? Let me know, or don't, your choice. But honestly, how often do you get to interact with an author?

**{psst**: ch2 of my story Why? is where you discover what happened to Sebastian's Blainey Bear.}


	3. Turning the Tide

**Music Inspiration:** One More Night, Maroon 5. Then fall into Debussy.

**Rating:** M

**Ownership:** I don't own Glee and have nothing to do with Vogue dot com or the Australian Racing Season. I do own two tickets to the latest Claude Monet exhibition, I recommend seeing it if you can. And one day I hope to own a piece of Monet. What isn't recognized as from the show, are from my imagination and therefore I own 'em.

**Dictionary/vernacular lesson: **Partner-in-crime is what I call your lover or partner, like boy/girl friend, hubby/wife, fiance, even f...buddy.

**Dedication:** Thank you to my inspiring teacher this year, Mrs GJ, whose dictionary and worldly knowledge has been very helpful. And the following countries reading: Sweden, Saudi Arabia, Taiwan, Hungary, Portugal, New Zealand, Ukraine, Monaco, Peru, Croatia, Ireland, Russian Federation, Denmark, Germany, Belgium, Mexico, South Africa, Israel, Finland, Chile, Latvia, Brazil, Switzerland, Philippines, Australia, Poland, Netherlands, Indonesia, Canada, France, United Kingdom, United States.  
********EarthM…. and 20e..N13 I hope you enjoy what you've been waiting patiently for in your inbox.

* * *

**~ Turning the Tide ~**

As we know Kurt had an internship with Vogue dot com. A position that took him around the globe.

He'd started out distributing coffee's and croissants. By the end of the week he would be sitting in with the others, around the conference table.

Discussing who should be in the magazine and which pictures would qualify, quickly bored Kurt.

His designing abilities weren't lost on Isabelle Wright. She saw promise in him and ensured that he wouldn't be lost to the competition.

He was one of her finest assets, the company's too.

~ 0 ~

Sebastian would have to accommodate his life around Kurt's career.

He started out modelling, not hard to do with that exceptional body and smile. Serious poses were easier again, but a challenge if he and Kurt had enjoyed a night or morning of exceptional happenings. As they called them their _Turkish-delights_.

On one terrible occasion, the photographer (JeanPaul) was about to speed his camera into action and a significant piece of scenery was completely off putting.

He pulled his face away from the back of his camera, looked at _it_. Squinted his eyes and glared at Sebastian. _"Ah Sebastian, as much as I love and enjoy those sorts of photo shoots." _Clears his throat. _"And especially with you. This isn't what we're after today."_

Sebastian was completely lost to JeanPaul. He looked at everyone else in the room, with complete ignorance.

Some of the girls were giggling behind their hands, bumping into one another. Some other models were as red faced as, and some had excused themselves for a more private place to wait their turn.

Sebastian looked to JeanPaul, _"Exactly what is the problem?"_

JeanPaul points toward Sebastian's lower regions. _"Honestly, are you not aware of yourself, Sebastian?"_

At this Sebastian finally glances down and adjusts himself. _"Oh shit, you'd think you'd never seen this sort of thing before. Give me a break, the photo shoots are above my waist anyhow."_

~ 0 ~

After the last spring fashion festival Sebastian decided for a career change. Easy to do, when your partner-in-crime had the connections and you had the everything else, to get whatever you wanted.

The new apartment came with new furniture.

Blainey Bear had been saved from the clutches of Kurt's Niece.

And online publishing was Sebastian's new passion. All the links necessary, were made. If he didn't want to, he didn't need to leave the apartment.

His secretary would be at his beck and call. But, that was all too easy.

So he rented an entire floor of office space, and then rented the majority of that out through a different real estate agency. Strict confidentiality entailed high rental income, for the real estate agent.

~ 0 ~

Every Friday night was a religious dinner night for the HudMel's. And when Kurt left home, that tradition followed him.

Before leaving the States, the boys would sometimes turn up unexpectedly to be with Burt and Carole. On those occasions Burt was certain to shed a tear or two.

But visiting Australia now, the boys moved their Friday night dinners to Wednesday lunch times, still quality family times.

A different restaurant chosen each time, until Sebastian found quality home time with Kurt was being compromised with their hectic work schedules.

Kurt had been preoccupied with the Spring Racing Carnival. Black and white dominated his scope for a few weeks. Oaks day fascinator's and baby's breath/gypsophila consumed him for weeks.

Sebastian was returning to his aggressive primal self, and he wanted his _"Princess", _and he wanted control back.

~ 0 ~

While packing up, Kurt wonders where Sebastian has organised for their rendezvous today.

He makes his way out to his car, but a different driver and limousine are waiting. Once inside he enjoys the extra mile Sebastian had taken in choosing suitable interior colours, scents and a matching liqueur to melt Kurt.

Forty minutes later, the limo arrives three kilometres away. Why so long? Because Sebastian had chosen for enough time for some of Kurt's favourite pieces of music to relax him more, full effects of the alcohol to hit and get him in the right mood.

JeanPaul was seen on many occasions, in the distance, Kurt is used to him being _their_ shadow. On this occasion, JeanPaul is dressed in colours that entice Kurt. _"Mental note to Kurt, remind JeanPaul to be more discreet and tone down his colours." _However, this had been part of Sebastian's doing. Colours, scents, alcohol, music, lots of eye candy and other delightful things are ordered for tickling of Kurt's _memory._

Kurt is only sufficiently primed to be mellow and pliable, to Sebastian's needs today.

He enters their elevator, which stops on the wrong floor. But once the doors open, the elevator powers down.

The corridor is lined with dark blue velour, and leads to an audio visual room. Upon entering he sees the numerous crystal vases on the outskirts, each one filled with different coloured posies of peony roses. The lighting display is occasionally catching them, then the beams refract and startle any eye caught by it's beauty.

He makes himself comfy in the overly large cinema chairs. More liqueur but now with much needed hors d'oeuvres. And a hint of a roast lunch cooking, that provoke memories of quality _dessert_.

~ 0 ~

Sebastian works away on his projects, and occasionally watches the monitor. And they both listen to various pieces of Debussy's music.

Kurt is treated to a 3D experience of being at Giverny and moving in amongst Monet's garden. Occasionally he thinks of Blaine, and his heart skips beats and some one _warms_ up.

The willows move gently in the breeze and he feels that warm breeze, he can smell that garden. And he remembers Blaine's cologne, sighs and enjoys some more liqueur.

The boat glides carefully between the reeds, the water parts and the liqueur flows down his throat. Blaine's kisses he _misses_ so much.

He doesn't notice that some staff in shiny black pants and shirts have lifted him, from the chair and placed him on a lounge.

Blaine puts his head lazily to the side and whispers _"I love you."_

"_I love you too." _Kurt remembers saying.

~ 0 ~

It hurts Sebastian to know how to prime Kurt, but he'll reap the benefits for hours later.

And Kurt might have a hang over.

And Sebastian might pay, for whatever Kurt can remember.

**~ sigh, swoon, ~**

* * *

**Pretty, pretty please? Please let me know a little of what you thought. And I'll send kisses over the land and seas to you.  
**


	4. Vet Calls

**Music Inspiration:** Music Again, yeah by my man Adam Lambert and his wonderful band. Oh, my machine doesn't play a lot of other stuff. N…e..e..d t..o.. b…r…e…a..k… the repeat buttton.

**Glee:** Don't own the copyright to the original show, but I own my imagination stuff.

**Dedication:** To my Alice, love you gurl.

**My OC: **JeanPaul is coming into his own. We fight, but I do 'own' him**.**

**Hello: **To A...l the Dominican Republic, waiting for me to add another chapter, hope you like this too.

* * *

**~ Vet Calls ~**

The time had come for Kurt and Sebastian to be introduced as the financial backers for the Geelong Cats. It would never be seen that they had purchased the team, for Sebastian, Kurt wouldn't hear of that assumption. But since coming _Down Under, _Sebastian had his world opened to _Aussie _cultures, and Kurt enjoyed lavishing _gifts _on his Seb. And a team being bought, just wasn't _Bloody Aussie_.

So, General Managers/Presidents of the Geelong Cats Club was the newest _feather in their caps _titles, for Kurt f..ng Hummel and his _beau_, Sebastian _f..me_ Smythe.

Although the team had lost a major game the night before, the party Kurt had organized for all the Club participants, players, members, affiliates and Geelong community as a whole, was still going ahead.

Kurt was _fully loaded,_ and not just from chocolate milk and local food. This, extravagant, celebration was to rival the current Royal Melbourne Show. That was so prestigious and on his list of events to attend, but this, he wanted this gift for Sebastian to be big! And that included getting them accepted by the local community, so spoiling this huge seaside city was important too, for Kurt.

Next year, 2014, lover's year, the AFL Grand Final, would be the September gift for Sebastian.

**~ X ~**

Kardinia Park was sectioned off to carnival areas and non carnival areas. Recent, major renovations need to be protected from outsider vandals.

Security was tantamount and with JeanPaul's consultation, _Security Officers_ who blended into the background in the most discreet fashion were organized with precision.

The City turned up with hesitant expectations. Morning after _breakfasts_ were harsh, but celebrities_ KurtBastian _were intriguing additions, for the celebrity mags.

Mr G and Mrs B E had been invited, Mr McG too, and Kurt was only slightly miffed when apology notes arrived. Sebastian had laughed, but hugged and cuddled and outright _'turkish delighted'_ Kurt, to feel better. Inviting the other teams General Managers/Presidents and basically financial backers of their opposing teams, just wasn't _On._

He had invited those he knew, that had accepted Sebastian and been in his social circle. Not being fully in the know, being the _AFL-virgin_, as Sebastian had labelled him, had given him some embarrassment of social etiquette's.

So, on with the party!

**~ X ~**

The Scenic Railway roller coaster was at Luna Park, but of course Kurt organized one for the outside rim of the stadium, leading up from a huge Cat Mascot head, just left of the main entrance.

Kardinia Park looked like one gigantic short haired cat, with dark blue and white hoops around it's body. Crouched down and ready to pounce.

The people walking in and around and enjoying all the activities, looked like teenie tiny critters. _{midgies or fleas would be ideal critter names, but that's what the opposing teams are. can you tell I'm miffed. prrff meow,scrtch scrtch}_

All the usual fun of the fair was enjoyed by all. Pies, hot dogs, soft drinks, juices, water, lots of tomato sauce, barbecue menus, grand final menus.

Instead of general show bags, football show bags with one free entry ticket for a local game next season, one free meal ticket at the Club's restaurant. Footy socks, beanies, scarves, and Kurt had also requested face paints but with quality, locally produced makeup and nail polishes. Being adamant that boys and girls could wear such _footy supporting paraphernalia_.

All of the other general items, but in Geelong Cats footy club colours were included.

Sebastian was full of so much pride and admiration of Kurt. As they mingled in the marquees and toured throughout the celebration atmosphere, his smile and loving adoration for Kurt had his face aching and his heart bursting. _Yep, other aches and bursts would be happening for a really long time, from this display of love._

**~ X ~**

No Royal Melbourne Show is complete without its main purpose: The Animal Exhibitions. And here, at Kurt and Sebastian's Geelong Party, all that was here too.

Shows of animals of every country kind, and then more dainty and cute ones too.

Bulls, horses, milking cows, sheep, chickens, goats, rabbits, dogs and cats, budgies too.

Kurt heard that Joe Hart had become a Vet, was with the love of his life, Quinn and she was his assistant. So Kurt roped them into being a great surprise too. _Sebastian was in his element here, Hmmm, thoughts of later were increasing._

When they popped into the Vet hospital Joe's serious face broke into his famous huge smile and Quinn's beaming face lit up the room also.

The Vet's famous dreadlocks looked so good with his white science coat, typical jeans showed below and his feet had been painted onto his work boots. He hated not being able to be bare foot, but he could keep the look, it was his signature. All stationery had his feet as the company emblem.

Quinn was adorable in her assistant attire, she'd let her hair grow longer and hair ties with rainbow mock feathers held it back off her face. These were her signature contribution. Rainbow mock feathers were attached to gift bags and the social side of their practice. The children loved her and when they saw an envelope in their letter box, on their birthday, they knew the card would be from Quinn and Joe.

**~ X~**

Grumbles could be heard coming from the next room. Joe excused himself to help.

Kurt had been more than happy for JQ to bring their normal Saturday clinic on site. JQ's practice was just over the road from Kardinia Park anyway.

Sebastian was finding a curiousness for the grumbling, he'd seen the animal taken in there and was concerned. So while Quinn was showing Kurt something else, he stepped over to where Joe had gone. He looked in through the vertical window.

Joe and his other Vet lady {Mim} were taking it in turns, at what looked like a tug of war. From behind, Mim could be seen with her left arm holding the animal in place and the right arm pulling, and pulling, and twisting, back and forth motions of a huge magnitude. Her legs were braced against the surgery table, her head was held so seriously because all the energy she needed was being directed into her arms.

Her assistant {Nikki} taps her on the shoulder, Sebastian heard muffles that must have said "Let Joe have a go now." And with reluctance Mim moved to the side and Joe took over the stance. _Sebastian would remember everything, for later, just substitute the characters and Hmmm!_

Sebastian watched as Nikki sat Mim down in what could have been mistaken for a fight club chair, in the corner of the room. Nikki rubbed Mim's shoulders and chopped them like she was a fighter, gave her a fighters flask of water and rubbed the perspiration from her forehead. Nikki pecked Mim's cheek and could be seen telling her "You're my hero!"

Sebastian's mouth opened slowly and his eyes grew bigger as he took in the room. It was a surgery room, for animals, but the wall paper was that of Dalton Academy's famous Fight Club centre ring. _Shit, what detail did Kurt go to here. There was even a silhouette of Sebastian's fight with Blaine, wow!_

Joe was doing what Mim had been, so many minutes ago. Legs braced, bum wobbling, head on an angle, arms holding and twisting and pulling. So many more minutes passed and it was tag time with Mim.

Mim jumps up, fighter style. Blaine feet dancing and fist pumping the air. Left pump, right pump, dancing toward the left, step, and right, step. Shakes her shoulders, rolls 'em back. Nikki calls her support "Go get 'em!" thumps her between the shoulder blades.

AND SHE'S OFF!

She resumes the stance.

Legs braced, rolls shoulders, head on the correct angle, she glances up at Nikki. Nikki jumps and claps her hands, and kisses the air toward Mim. Mim nods her head, braces down and finishes the little bugger off.

No chihuahau with dental decay was going to get the better of her.

She hands the trainee, Alice, the offending tooth, who puts it in a specimen jar. Nikki and Mim continue to clean up the poor little puppy.

Alice looks through the window and indicates for Sebastian to come in. He winks at her and opens the door carefully.

"Wow, that was something to see." He looks down at Joe whose head was in his hands, in the other corner chair.

Joe looks up, "Sometimes, these things have us beat." He stands and gestures to Mim, "This woman is the bestest with administering eye drops to Clydesdale Horses and dental work for puppies." He air high fives at Alice, who air high fives him back. He winks at her and she blushes.

"And this lovely lady." Nikki looks up and winces knowing how effervescent his praises are, but encourages him to continue. "She's so good too. She even manicures their claws and puts glitter nail polish on their little, teenie tiny claws." He mimicks putting polish on his own nails.

At this point all the girls stop what they're doing, look up at him and say together "Joe!" It's something they've been doing a lot of, 'cause he's so cute and forward with his compliments.

Sebastian, takes in more of the wall paper. The room is bright enough for what needs doing, but he's certain he's back at Dalton.

And his old self returns, for a stupid moment. He thinks he's going to compliment Mim, "You looked like you we're having so much fun."

And quite matter of factly she comes back with, "Yeah, if I was having any more fucking fun, I'd have been having an orgasm."

At this Alice cracks up laughing and grabs at Sebastian for support…..

**~ not sure what happened with the rest of this, I have to rewrite, stay tuned ~**

* * *

**More little a/n: **Luna Park is awesome, Royal Melbourne Show is fantastic, Geelong Football Club are great and Chocolate Milk is soooo refreshing. Been there, done that and next year 2014 is gonna be good.

Dalton Academy Fight Club scene was inspired by Of Bear Cubs, Meerkats and Hobbits by _"obsessivekumpulsivereadr"._


	5. Eye Candy

**Music Inspiration:** Strut, Adam Lambert {I know, you might be tired. But honestly, his music is friggin awesome. These albums are AMAZING!} from the album, For Your Entertainment. Quality music to get me in the mood. {to write for us all, of course.}

**Glee:** Don't own the copyright to the original show, or Dalton, but I own my imagination. I own three albums of music. And no pirating allowed.

**Dedication:** To my Alice, love you gurl. And for those who love Dalton. Also thoughts of other adoring, loving, wanting Sebastian Smythe, fan fic friends. So many to share our adoration of our Glee and Dalton guyz.

* * *

**~ Eye Candy ~**

_**Refreshing our memory: **__Kurt and Sebastian are the financial backers for the Geelong Cats. Kurt throws a 'carnival' for the football team and the locals. Partly to lavish a __gift __on his Seb. Next year, 2014, lover's year, the AFL Grand Final, would be the September gift for Sebastian. The carnival was a mixture of Luna Park and the Royal Melbourne Show. Joe and Quinn were manning their Vet hospital. Seb watched on as Joe and his Vet colleague, Mim, operated on a puppy with dental decay. Seb had tried to be funny, but Mim doesn't see the humour._

**~ X ~**

We left them with Alice cracking up laughing and grabbing at Sebastian for support…..

And she's amazed at how great he feels. The jacket he had on, fitted him really, really well. In fact looking him all over, he was truly attractive. As he lifted her up from nearly falling over, she leaned into him some more, to breathe in his cologne, aftershave. She didn't care what the names were, he smelled wonderful, delightful. They could have been from a mix of room candles burning, washing powder or fabric softener.

Sebastian was all flustered. Embarrassed by Mims apparent attack on him. Thrown by her vulgar words. And now, suddenly aroused by the young trainee. Who he could see, was very, very cute. Very beautiful, and where her little tattoos were, had him admiring how brave she must be. A bird cage behind one ear, the door open and the bird on a branch behind the other ear. Very, very cute. Very, very mmmm…

He hadn't had his eyes on anyone since falling for Kurt. He kept himself in check, making sure that his desires were met. And only met by Kurt. He kept himself sufficiently busy, that no other guy would let his mind stray. But this Vet trainee, wasn't a guy!

The parking ticket had been expensive. But it had been significantly reduced from the original assumed cost. The parking inspector had lost his job from his over abundance of fines issued. That town had celebrated with a piñata of Ken Tenaka, a bon fire with an effigy of him and fireworks. The fireworks had an over supply of Catherine wheels, as a slap to his face for all the Catherine girls in the town, that he'd harassed. Miss Sweet Valley High entrant, Miss Unique Adams, had the joy of lighting all said Catherine wheels.

And Kurt had kept his promise and bought Sebastian the Reed Van Kamp painting of Shane Anderson. Sebastian and Kurt had it sent to Blaine, with a huge letter of apology for 'stealing his man'. Blaine texted his appreciation and acceptance. He also sent them a huge bouquet of flowers, to celebrate their _'_engagement'_. _Of course the said bouquet of flowers was so big they nearly considered he'd bought a florist shop.

Blainey Bear had been rescued from the clutches of Kurt's niece. Kurt had Blaine's Mum make her a replica. Although, they would never discover that Kurt's niece had managed to swap the Blainey Bear's over, on her next visit. Poor Blainey Bear, didn't know who really loved him more. But he and she knew, he was the real live Blainey Bear.

As the months went by, Sebastian became comfortably acclimatized to their apartment in the Eureka building. He could even sit along the window ledge and enjoy the view, while enjoying hugs and hot chocolate with Kurt. He couldn't however, try the Edge experience for quite a while. He could look at it, he could watch others enjoy it. He could even start to handle the sound of it, but the thought of actually going in that glass box, was not something he'd want to try for a very long time.

When he'd eventually came out of his, yet again another fainting episode, he'd taken two looks of where he was and fainted once more. When he next awoke, it was some twenty minutes later in his own bed. He made sure Kurt paid the price of that practical joke. And Kurt made sure he'd been well and truly punished, and loved every bit of what Seb could dish out.

Sebastian's return to modelling was refreshing. He'd got to socialize with really beautiful looking people. He could enjoy the fabrics of so many different outfits. He especially enjoyed the bedroom photo shoots. Thousands of dollars worth of Peter Alexander night clothes and bed linen were sold in record time. And the peek-a-boo arse of one Sebastian Smythe was definitely to blame. Hanging on the wall of their leisure room, opposite the Jacuzzi, was Sebastian in all his glory. Nothing on but a smile and his birthday suit. Lying on a double bed, dark blue satin sheet underneath him, dark blue satin sheet over the backs of his legs. The sole of his right foot raised up, the calf and sole of his left one stretched out behind.

The top sheet was over the backs of his legs and covers a substantial amount of his adorable buttocks to get passed the censor's acceptance. But a great amount of eye-candy-Sebastian-Smythe-arse is visible. And that blended with his strong, naked back. He rests his head on one fist, smiling suggestively to the camera. An influx of ladies were admitted for delivering of many babies, nine months after the release of his nightwear campaign.

**~ X ~**

... He was, absolutely intoxicating. And it dawns on her, who and where she knew him from.

She'd fallen into the arms of Sebastian Smythe. She'd been lifted up by Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian Smythe was in the same room as her. She was in the same anything as Sebastian Smythe.

"You're Sebastian Smythe, aren't you?" she heard herself say. Quite calm, no gushing, just simple and matter of fact.

He'd heard many others ask him the same question, so many times before. And it took some getting used to, being a familiar face to others, being a celebrity.

"Yes. Yes, I am Sebastian Smythe." And he winked at her again. "How you doing?"

"Uh, yeah, that's a Joey line from 'Friends', isn't it?" she laughs. "Original. I'm good, I'm good. Thanks."

**~ X ~**

The rest of the carnival celebrations continue on. There's fireworks, that was seen from the distance of Brighton beach and the Eureka tower. Night time roller coasters, and glowing Cirque du Soleil performances.

In the morning there would be a big clean up of Kardinia Park and the city of Geelong. In the morning everyone would return to their respective lives.

Kurt would return to preparations for the Spring Racing Season, with emails to Isabelle Wright. Sebastian would return to his new found passion in publishing and treating Kurt to more lunchtime delights. Joe and Quinn would return to the States and preparations for charitable Vet clinics.

* * *

**Little Author notes from a Cute Little Author: **inspired thoughts welcome. Submit through a review or PM. As many a fan fic author says: Reviews are free.


	6. Skiing Delights

**Music Inspiration:** Live While We're Young – The Warblers, Season 4.

**Glee:** Don't own the copyright to the original show, or Dalton, but I my own imagination. And no pirating allowed.

**Dedication:** To perseverance. Um! Actually I'm all out of oomph for this fun. And so a natural completion of the story should happen. Like our adorable Seb said once, "It's all fun and games, until it isn't." And maybe I've broken my funny bone again.

**Loving Dedication: **I used to live in Healesville, Victoria, Australia. I was there for over 18months. Longest 18months of my life, and I miss it so much. It really is such a beautiful town. They have a great sanctuary there. Just ask Warnie and his soon to be Mrs, or was it Brangelina? Either, either, or. The strawberries from that town are massive, like really huge and their flavour is so different from your standard strawberry. So if I were going to enjoy some skiing delights, as in romantic encounters with food included, any of my main men: Blaine, Kurt or Sebastian, would be fine. And honestly, only real whipped cream will do.

* * *

**~ Skiing Delights ~**

So idea number ten wasn't as funny as number one. But at least Kurt got to massage lotion into Sebastian, and Sebastian kind of enjoyed that.

Seb had been watching Grumpy Old Men. Walter Matthau and Jack Lemon were fighting over Anne Margret, again.

"Get a check of this scene, Kurt!" he presses stop on the dvd machine and then rewinds the dvd. Anne Margret runs out of the sauna, throws herself down in the snow. Rolls over and over, and over. Squeeling and screaming the whole time. Then she jumps up, waves to Jack Lemon and his daughter, and runs back into the sauna.

"_Um, Seb?" _And Kurt does it again, that inflection and demand in his voice. Seeming to be a question, but more of a demand.

And predictably, like the flicking of a switch to turn on pulsating throbs, Sebastian replies, like he always does "Ooh yeah Kurt?"

They both knew what that tone meant. Kurt had another great place to suggest for a little 'Risky Business'. "How about we go skiing?"

"Well it's November, in Victoria, Australia. So it's kind of warm for the next six months."

"Which means, we'll have to leave then."

And seeming like the dumb blonde he can sometimes, a gentle florescent bulb starts to brighten up in Sebastians mind. "R….i…g…h….t!"

**~ X ~**

And as boring as this sounds, they grab their passports, entertain the idea of sweet delights to say goodbye to living where they weren't hassled by too many people.

The car is organized and waiting in the lobby. They're driven to the airport and board their private jet for the French Alps.

Their first day and night in their chalet, rejuvinates them from jet lag.

They ski, toboggan, build snowmen, enjoy hot chocolate. And after hot chocolate, enjoy more hot chocolate in delicate areas that make one work off the calories before any are consumed.

Strawberries had taken on a new meaning from the ferny Healesville. Kurt had organized some being delivered so Sebastian would be equally surprised like the first time they'd experienced them. Fresh whipped cream, no more canned version or virgins again.

"_Um, Seb?" _"Ooh yeah Kurt?"

"Sauna and roll in the snow?" "Ooh yeah Kurt?"

**~ X ~**

And the next day: "_Um, Seb?" _"Ooh yeah Kurt?"

"Sauna and roll in the snow?" "Ooh yeah Kurt?"

Unfortunately Sebastian's skin had become sensitive to certain lotions and he'd forgotten to put sunscreen on. Windburn and sunburn set in, after Sebastian tried sunbathing in the freezing weather, which he couldn't feel due to too many drinks.

"You're lucky you don't get pneumonia."

"Just apply the lotion!" and relaxing thoughts help him enjoy back massages _"It's all fun and games, until it isn't. And for now, if this is what it takes for a back massage..."_

* * *

**Little author notes from a cute little author: **For those lovely people who've hung in there with me, thank you. I'm putting up the complete flag, 'cause it's time. If you have something in particular you might like of me, send me a pm and I'll incorporate your idea through one of my other stories. However, "The time has come" the Walrus said "When Kurt should return to the loving arms of Blaine in: And Now, Drum Roll Please! and Sebastian should return to the delicate relationship with Blaine in: JoBelleSebBlaine!". Sigh!


End file.
